Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, the vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers.
An autonomous driving vehicle is typically driven based on routes provided by a route and map service. The configuration of roads and lanes within a road is critical when planning a path to drive the autonomous driving vehicle. Thus, the accuracy of the map is very important. However, sometimes, a boundary of a road can be different from the one obtained from the map due to a variety of factors, such as, for example, map creation errors, damages to the road, or new construction of the road. Such a discrepancy of the roads from the map and the actual road condition may cause errors in planning and control an autonomous driving vehicle.